But I love you
by darkreaper28
Summary: Kagome has left...for good. Inuyasha is now with Kikyo and in possestion of the Shikinotama. Is all good in paradice? Or do old memories remind Inuyasha of another time...
1. Painfull Memories

But...I love you

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 1

Painfull Memories

Cherry blossems were fluttering down twords the grass. The entire ground around him was covered in a light pink. There, in his red robe, stood Inuyasha. "Damnit, whats taking her so long" Inuyasha thought to himself. "She sould've been back by now". He kneeled down and seemed to admire the surrounding he was in. The wind was lightly blowing against his silver har, and for a moment you could almost picture him as a human, but that was a long time ago. Although Inuyasha was a full-blooded-demon, there were still some after him for revenge. "That was the day Kagome left" he thought to himself. His memories took him a place long ago.

(Flashback)

"I dont know what to think of you anymore!" Kagome screamed. "You can never make up your mind! Your always in limbo! Cant you for once just make up your mind!" Tears running down her cheeks. It was cloudy and the air was slightly chilled. Inyasha look down at the grass. He could never choose, even if it came to life or death. "No" he stated. Kagomes body became suddenly calm. "So this is what its come to... and its going to end like this. Nothing. After all we've been through! I love you Inuyasha. But if you cant decide, then i have no place here..." she and turned around twords the sacred well. Inuyasha couldn't even look at her. As she walked away, Inuyasha clenched his fist and a bit of blood began to flow from his hand. Inside of his hand was the Shiki-no-tama.

That night Kikyo came to visit him. Inuyasha was sitting at the base of the Tree of Ages. She stood there for a moment and said nothing. "Kagome's gone" Inuyasha stated. "What happened to you?" Kikyo questioned him as she studied his face. "What do you mean she's gone?" Inuyasha remained silent. "Inuyasha.." but before Kikyo could finish her statement a small tear ran down his face.

(End flashback)

That was 4 long years ago. To this day he still has'nt forgotten that night. He raised his head and saw Kikyo standing over him. She looked at him, then smiled. Inuyasha shook that memory out of his head. "Where have you been, I was actually starting to get worried!" Inuyasha protested. "Honestly Inuyasha, you act as if we first met, you know me better than that" she said with a bit of sarcasm in her voice. "I was just worried about you is all" Inuyasha said with a bit of blush under his eyes. Kikyo smiled and headed back twords her village. "So tell me Inuyasha, what do you feel like tonight" Kikyo asked. Suddenly a memory hit him.

(Flashback)

"All right ninja food!" Inuyasha grabbed the container while it was still hot and he began cursing. Kagome looked up at him and giggled. "Yeah laugh it up" Inuyasha said with sarcasm. Then he looked at her. Just the way she smiled was enough to leave him numb. He felt so at peace with her.

(End flashback)

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked as she heated up the wok. "Huh, oh sorry, what was it you said" Inuyasha said as he came back to reality. "I asked you what you felt like eating tonight." kikyo said as she chopped up onions and roots. "I dont know, what ever you feel like" inuyasha stated. Kikyo set down her knifre and sat down next to him. "Inuyasha, is there something troubling you?" kikyo asked with concern on her face. "Its nothing, dont worry about it" Inuyasha said with an expressionless look. Kikyo pressed her body on Inuyasha and held him. "Its ok. I'm here for you now" Kikyo said. "Kikyo, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you. I've held it back, because I was afraid of what you would think of me." Kikyo released herself from him and listened. "When you came back, I was in total shock." "Because you were with Kagome" Kikyo interupted. Inuyasha stared at the ground. "I...I just...no, just forget I said anything" Inuyasha was quiet, and so was Kikyo.

At that moment there was a knock on the door. "Kikyo, its been a while, I'm glad you're back" Kiade said. "I have news for you" Inuyasha and Kikyo both looked at Kiade. She held out a scroll of parchment. Kikyo unwrapped the message. "Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled. Inuyasha rushed over. His eyes scanned the parchment. "Naraku" Inuyasha cursed under his breathe.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thats it for chaper 1. sorry its so short, im still new to this thing. plz be kind w/reviews. but be honest too.

AIM me on dasdarkreaper or email me: all!


	2. Verthed

But...I love you

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 2

Verthed

"Yes I did see something" the elder villager said. "The entire sky went dark. All my cattle started to go crazy, I didn't know what to think. Just then I saw a enormus demonic aura fly right above my field". "Inuyahsa.." Kikyo said. "Yea, I'm thinking the same thing, Naraku." "Can you point us in the direction the demonic aura was heading?" Kikyo asked. "Yes, it was heading west twords the marshes" the villager stated. "Well we're not getting any closer to Naraku just standing here" Inuyasha said. "Thank you very much, you've been a great help to us" Kikyo complimented. "Should you ever need a place to stay, you and your friend are always welcome here" the villager said with a caring gesture. "Thank you, I'll consider it" Kikyo said. She began to speed up her pace to catch up with Inuyasha.

Kikyo and Inuyasha traveled for several days and recieved the same news at each upcoming village. As they traveled closer to the marshes, the sky seemed to darken as they went. "Inuyasha, do you feel that?" Kikyo asked. "Yea, and I smell blood" Inuyasha said. "We're almost there, the marshes are just up ahead" Inuyasha said. "Master Inuyasha!" a small voice said. A small flea jumped on Inuyashas' face and began consuming his blood. Inuyasha slaped his face and held out his hand. "Mioga. What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked puzzled. "I have news master Inuyasha. It seems that there have been many sitings of a demon shrouded in massive demonic aura, do you suppose this could be Naraku?" Mioga asked. "I'm not really sure myself, all I can smell is blood" Inuyasha said. "There's a monk in this area, his spiritual power is roumered to be amazing" Mioga siad. A vauge memory of Miroku flashed into Inuyashas' head. 'No it couldn't be' Inuyasha thought to himself. "He may be able to help you master Inuyasha" Mioga begged. "Where can I find this monk?" Inuyasha demanded. "He resides in the very center of the marsh, but be careful Inuyasha, strange creatures lurk in those swamps" Mioga said. "Well I must be going, bussniess to attend to" The tiny flea then jumped off of Inuyasha and swiftly went in the opposite direction.

They finially reached the marshes. Tall trees were in every corner. Vines were drapping down from everywhere and fog covered most of the swamps almost making it impossible to see. "It's quiet" Inuyasha said. There was the sound of serpant of some kind around them and at that moment there was nothing but silence. Kikyo and Inuyasha froze in place. Both noded to eachother and sprinted into different direction. A giant snake bearing the mark of a spider on its back arose from the marsh. "Kikyo! Now!" Inuyasha screamed. Kikyo had possistioned herself directly behind the giant serpant. She quickly brought out an arrow, but before she could propperly mount it, the snake-like creature turned and charged its fangs directly in Kikyos' path. DING The sound of a metal blade hitting the serpants fangs rang in a high pitch. "Inuyasha" Kikyo sighed. "Dont just stand there! Shoot it!" Inuyasha protested. Kikyo aimed her arrow at the serpants neck and shot the sacred arrow. It rushed twords the snake surrounded in a spiritual aura. Just before the arrow was about to hit the giant snake-like creature a spherical blur rushed in the path of the arrow. 'What!' Inuyasha thought to himself confused.

A deep and familier voice was resinating from the demonic aura. "Well now, if it isn't my good friend Inuyasha" Naraku said in a amused voice. "I cant have you killing my latest creation. He needs to feed, and that monk wasn't enough for him. Perhaps he'll enjoy the sweet taste of demon blood" Naraku said with a grin. Inuyasha clashed his Tetsaiga against the snakes fangs then double jumped back. "What are you up to this time Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled. "I have only come to claim what is rightfully mine" Naraku said calmly. 'What?' Inuyasha thought to himself. In the past Naraku had already attempted to posses the Tetsaiga, and re-claim the sacred jewl from Inuyasha. "What are you talking about Naraku, I have nothing that belongs to you" Inuyasha said. "Oh I disagree, you have my jewl, and I shall take it back" Naraku said with an even bigger grin. "In case you havn't noticed, Naraku, the jewl was absorbed into me. Theres no way you could get it back" Inuyasha yelled. Naraku began to laugh in an insidious way.

"Go Verthed, retrieve what is mine" Naraku commanded with a smile. The snake charged at Inuyasha. "You're not getting me that easily, Windscar!" Inuyasha screamed as he swung his Tetsaiga. A brilliant charge of energy emitted from the blade and shot twords the snake. Before the windscar could hit its target, a barrier absorbed the blow. 'No!' Inuyasha thought to himself worried. The snake wrapped around Inuyasha and tightened. "AHHHH!" Inuyasha screamed in pain as the serpant coiled around his body. Kikyo shot a sacred arrow in the direction of the snake, but it was again intercepted by Narakus' barrier. Inuyasha stopped struggling and his body became tense. A demonic aura surrounded Inuyasha. His eyes started to turn blood-shot red and his claws extended. "Yes, that's it Inuyasha, just a little more" Naraku said quietly to himself. As soon as Inuyasha had completly transformed into his true demon nature Naraku began to laugh. "That's all I needed. Verthed, now!" Naraku commanded. The giant snake bit into Inuyasha and injected its venom. His demonic aura immediatly sub-sided. 'What's happening to my power!' thought Inuyasha. The snake released him and he fell to the ground. Kikyo rushed to his side. "Inuyasha!" Kikyo screamed. Inuyasha began coughing up blood, and could not stop. Finially, he coughed up the sacred jewl. "No!" Kikyo screamed. Naraku merly pushed her with his mass demonic power. "Finially the sacred jewl is in my possetion" Naraku said pleased. He waved his hand and the snake-like creature dissapated into thin air. "Oh and by the way, it was nice to see you Inuyasha" Naraku said with a smug look. He then summoned his barrier around him and took off, streaking into the distance.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thats it for ch.2! hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it. read and review!


End file.
